Just a Beard or More?
by missylynn99
Summary: To everyone who knew Nico's secret, she was a beard, doing her friend a favor. To all who didn't know, she was Thalia Grace, scandalous, ex-Lieutenant of Artemis, who had quit the hunt to be with her secret boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo. Set after the final book. Thalico!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautiful readers! To everyone who follows me, I know what you're thinking 'Why Lynn, why do you keep posting stories, when you constantly complain that you have to many and can't update them?' I'll give you a reason: My inner fan girl can't help itself, and I need to right my self, because one of my OTP's just got sunk by Rick Riordan. But, never to fear, I've got the perfect Thalico story, that accommodates the fact that Nico is gay. Anyways, enjoy the story. I don't own PJHOO, but I'm trying really hard. I haven't made much progress, though. (P.S., punk love rules!) **

My palms were sweaty and I quaked with nervousness. Immortality wasn't what it was cracked up to be. Sure, it was great at first. You were stronger, faster, and felt a lot calmer, but then settled in the boredom. Everyday was a routine: get up, eat breakfast, destroy some monsters, eat lunch, make fun of how stupid males were, destroy some more monsters, eat dinner, go to sleep, and repeat. It got old fast.

Despite the repetitiveness of it, it still wasn't half bad. My fellow hunters were almost like my sisters. We supported each other, and were best friends... for the most part, anyways. As much as I loved them, I still loved my other friends as well, including the ones that were male, in a strictly platonic way, of course. I could barely say hi, or even smile at Percy, or even Jason. I could barely talk to my own brother without them shooting me with icy death glares.

Now here I stood, shaking, outside of Milady's tent, attempting to gather the courage to ask for what I had been longing for: freedom. Not a permanent separation from the hunt, but a small taste. I had originally joined the hunters to escape from that godsforsaken prophesy. Now since all titan-giant-Gaea mumbo jumbo was over with, the sting of watching the world grow old with out me started to seep into my reality. Annabeth, the sweet, little girl that I had defend while on the run, was now over two years older than me. Bianca's little brother was my same age, fifteen. It was unsettling to think about.

Without giving myself a chance to chicken out, I stepped through the sheer silver curtain that served as the door to the tent.

Lady Artemis looked up at me from sharpening her hunting knives. "Is there something you wish to talk to me about, dear Thalia? I've sensed that your thoughts and emotions have been... troubled lately." I had long grown used to it, but on occasional moments, it was still eerie to hear a goddess's voice speak from a twelve year old girl's body, another thing that unnerved me about staying immortal. One day, my friends would all be old, with gray hair and wrinkles, and with their grandchildren by their side, while I would forever be a teenager.

I automatically bowed, and glanced up at my patron hesitantly. "Yes, Lady Artemis. My thoughts have been troubled." My voice faltered for a moment, but I soon was able to speak again. "I don't know if I am content to stay in the hunt. It's amazing; the fighting skills, you and the hunters, the immortality, all of it, but it's also unsettling. I miss my friends. I miss being able to go up and have a regular, platonic conversation with Percy or Jason, without feeling like I'm committing treason, and most of all, I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle it when all of my friends have children and are married, while I'm forever a teenager." Even to myself, I sounded like I was walking on eggshells, attempting not to break anything. I hadn't dared speak of my boredom with the routine, nor had I mentioned the letter I had received from a close friend, asking my help with a promise to pay handsomely for my service, for fear of upsetting her further. She could most certainly tell I was holding back, but she didn't know what info was withholding.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Her question wasn't harsh, simply direct. It was obvious she was preparing to lose her lieutenant.

I couldn't meet her eyes, so I stared at the deerskin on the floor. "I would like to leave; not permanently, but for a year or so to decide whether or not I truly want to be a mortal."

Artemis's voice was strained when she spoke, and her shoulders were hunched with defeat. To her, I was lost. "I can't force you to stay here, if you are not happy." Her eyes burned into me, and shame overcame me, for a moment. "I'll break the news in the morning, and I will call for Apollo to take you to Camp Half-blood in the morning. I'll get your things together for you, since the loss of immortality will knock you out until morning." Her voice sounded wistful, like she had seen many a hunter go down the same road. "I release you from your oath. "

That was the last thing I heard before I collapsed on the floor.

...

My morning was far from pleasant. Despite the fact that Artemis had told the hunters that this was temporary, and I just needed to get my thoughts together, I was treated as an outcast. I supposed I was, and they more than likely felt betrayed. I was the one who chose to leave them, after all.

The cold shoulder from the rest of the group would have been more than enough to put a damper on my day, but then, the sun god himself had to come and pick me up. He came in a tacky sports car, a brand-new, red Maserati. He wore a too-loose cut off shirt, and a pair of Buckle jeans. He flashed his usual, million-watt smile at me, before addressing Artemis.

"Hey! Little sis, I was right! I knew this one was too pretty to stay a hunter. Couldn't help but fall for the Apollo charm." I gagged a little, but otherwise didn't say a thing.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we are _twins! _We are the same age. Besides, this is only temporary; she's taking a year off to get herself together." Artemis snapped.

"Yeah, yeah." Apollo shrugged. "Get in the car, beautiful. "

I was more than willing to get in on my own, but he scooped me up bridal style anyways, and set me in the passenger seat. I looked at Artemis in outrage, but she had a stoney look on her face. I then remembered that she no longer was allowed to object to me being around males. Apollo got in shortly after me, and draped his arm around my shoulders, and I smoldered at the floor of his stupid car.

I focused on not shocking, slapping, or screaming at the god, unwilling to anger him and cause the car to malfunction, especially after we took off and started flying.

After what felt like an eternity, and long after my knuckles had turned white from gripping the sides of the seat, we arrived at Camp Half-blood. I woozily stumbled out of the car as fast as I could, just incase he took off again.

Apollo strode over and wrapped his arm around my waist, steadying me, while he spoke with Chiron in a low voice.

"She left the hunt?" Chiron inquired.

"Yes, she says it's temporary." Then he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. "But who is she kidding?"

I pretended that I didn't hear that last part. "Yes." I slurred, still dizzy. "It's temporary. I needed a year to get myself together."

Chiron nodded, like this made perfect sense to him. "You'll be staying in the Zeus cabin. You're stuff is waiting there for you." He informed me.

I was starting to recover. I stepped out of Apollo's grip and attempted to walk over to my cabin. Of course, after the first two steps, I fell flat on my face.

"Here, why don't you let me help you, sweetheart?" Apollo asked 'suavely'. I wasn't going to accept his help; I'd rather crawl to my cabin.

My wishes were ignored when he picked me up bridal style again, and Chiron told him "That might be a good idea. She still seems weak from the loss of immortality."

He just had to walk straight through the middle of camp, where every one could see us. I could imagine their thoughts. "_Scandalous! Why is the Lieutenant of Artemis being carried around by Apollo?" _Every set of eyes was on us, and I felt my face unwillingly blush and I felt like one of Apollo's scared cattle; red, slow, and dumb, but don't tell him I said that.

After the most embarrassing walk of my life, he finally set me down in front of the Zeus cabin. He attempted to kiss me, but I turned my head, and he just grazed my cheek. "I best be going sweetheart." He drawled.

"Good riddance." I muttered under my breath before stepping inside and shutting the door. I stumbled over to one of the beds, and collapsed. This mortality stuff was a lot more tiring than I remembered. At least I couldn't be punished for Apollo's behavior. I had missed associating with guys, maybe not Apollo, but other guys were alright. I wasn't sure why all of the hunters so vehemently hated boys. Most of them were alright, most of the time.

Speaking of guys, I had just enough energy to pull a crumpled letter out of my jean pocket.

"_Dear Thalia, _

_I know it's more than fair for me to ask this of you, but I need your help, and I'm willing to pay through the roof for it. I implore that you could find it in your heart to help. I'll tell you what it is next time you're at camp; it's something that you need to hear in person. If you haven't been to camp a month after I send this, I would really appreciate it if you would write me back, so I could arrange a time to talk to you. If you can make it to camp within a month, meet me a Zeus's fist at midnight the day you arrive. -N.D.A. _

I sighed, and set the small alarm next to the bed for 11:30. I'd sleep before going to go meet him. If it was who I thought it was, I was more than curious as to find out what he wanted.

...

I was rudely awakened by the alarm, before I remembered that I needed to go and meet my mystery letter-sender. Grumpily, I sat up. I was sure that my hair was standing up in gnarled tangles, but at the moment, I didn't care. I didn't feel the need to change my clothes, since I had fallen asleep in my back skinny jeans, and black, _Death to Barbie _t-shirt. I pulled on my combat boots, and raked a brush through my unruly hair, before finally touching up my make up slightly and heading out.

Irritated did not describe how I felt at that moment. I had been waiting for over twenty minutes, and it was twelve o' seven. He had better not have meant twelve in the afternoon, otherwise things were not going to turn out well. Luckily for him, he stepped out of the shadows right before I decided to just leave.

"What freaking took you so long?" I quipped.

"Sorry. I assumed you were asleep, so I checked your cabin first." Nico responded.

"Well, I was here early." I huffed. Softening my voice slightly, I asked, "What did you need help with?"

He shifted his gaze downward, and shuffled his feet a little. "It won't make sense I tell you the backstory. " Now I was truly curious. He sounded depressed as he continued on. " I realized, shortly before I left Camp Half-blood when I was like ten, I wasn't normal, not even by demigod standards. I never really liked girls, and I developed a crush-" He was having a difficult time spitting out his words. "-on a guy. I realized I was gay." He sounded on the verge of angry tears. "Or at the very least bi. Like I said, I've never really felt attracted to any girl, but then again, I haven't been around that many girls, since I left, and I'm a social outcast being a child of Hades, and I thought to much about my other crush to think of girls, and now since everything's over, everyone has been asking me 'why don't you have a girlfriend' and I'm-" She cut off his long, rambling speech by covering his mouth with her hand.

"I'm going to stop you there. So, basically what you're saying, is you want me to be your beard."

"My what?" Nico asked, obviously puzzled.

"Your beard. A beard is a girl a gay guy pays to be his girlfriend, so no one thinks he is gay." I explained.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess." He sounded so ashamed, and it set off a small facet of pain in herself. She could definitely empathize; he was afraid of being rejected, or of being not good enough.

I paused for a moment. This was not going to look good. Artemis would assume that I had dropped out of the hunt because of a boy, and she would be angry: very, very angry. I couldn't say no; Nico had been too good of a friend to me He had always just blended into the background. I'd seen him several times while with the hunters, and had talked to him quiet a few times as well. It turned out, he was a good talker, once he warmed up to you, and an even listener. He seemed nice enough, just a little misunderstood and a little rough around the edges. We were into a lot of the same things. Greenday, the color black, and the list goes on.

Nico interrupted my mini self-inflection by hastily saying. "If you don't want to, that's fine. You were just the first person I thought of. I'll just keep making up excuses until I figure out how to tell them."

"No. I will." I surprised myself by agreeing. Looks like I've dived in head first to this, without thinking it through completely.

His face relaxed and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Are we almost done, or can we finish this later? I'm freezing." I complained.

He stared at me, as if he had just realized I was shivering. "Here, take my jacket. " He offered. He removed his aviator's jacket and slipped it around my shoulders, revealing a skinny but muscular frame."You can keep that and wear it, since everyone around here knows it's mine. I think it'll add to the ploy." He said indifferently.

"Yeah." I agreed. I was just grateful the jacket was still warm. It smelled like him, musky with a cold edge.

"We can finish up our deal tomorrow." Nico relented. "You're probably still tired from losing your immortality." With that, he sauntered back down towards his cabin. As I stood, still trying to process the recent events, one thought crossed my mind. "_Since when did he get taller than me?!"_

* * *

**Yay! That is finally done. Maybe know I can concentrate on some of my other stories, and get them finished. I just had to get this out there before someone stole my idea. I love Thalico. I don't see how Rick doesn't see that they are meant to be. (once again, punk love rules!) There might be quite a lapse between now and the next update, since I'm going to be participating in NaNoWriMo (national novel writing month, which is November). I might be persuaded to update sooner if I get plenty of reviews. So, if you want to see this story updated, be sure to leave a review telling me what you think. (I am a proud review hog.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I don't usually update this quickly, so don't get used to it, but gosh, three reviews in one night on a brand-new story for an unconventional pairing, I'm flattered into updating while I still have a day before school. Anyways, I still don't own PJOHOO, but I can write Thalico fanficion. Enjoy! **

I woke up still wearing his aviator's jacket. It didn't smell quiet like him after I had slept on it, but it still held traces of its original scent. It was surprisingly easier to force myself out of bed, unlike the battle to even walk yesterday.

I glared at the clock, and it was only eight-thirty. Not too bad, I might even still be able to make it down for breakfast. I considered just going down in my same clothes from yesterday, since the majority of the campers hadn't saw me yesterday, but decided against is, since there were people that I would be talking to today that had seen me.

I changed into a Greenday t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of dark blue jeans. When I looked in the mirror fix my hair, something looked off. It took a moment, but I finally put my finger on it; I no longer had that silvery glow that the hunters had. I was now mortal, through and through. It was a fact that I had been aware of before, but didn't really hit me until then. Brushing it aside, I left to go eat breakfast and hopefully annoy one Wise Girl and one Seaweed-brain.

The smell hit me before I saw it. It was enough to make my stomach growl in anticipation. Oh, I had forgotten just how good sugary cereal and Poptarts could be. Artemis had insisted that we eat a semblance of a healthy diet, which unfortunately, did not include coco-puffs. I practically sprinted down to the breakfast line, pausing to give Percy a small shock as I passed the Poseidon's table, and gave Annabeth a bear hug, since she was at the end of the line.

"Hey! I'd heard you'd decided to hang out with us again." Annabeth grinned.

"Yep, I missed you losers around here." I teased. "It also helps I missed eating whatever I want."

"Oh don't lie; you know you've missed us more than sugar." Annabeth elbowed me playfully.

"Hmm," I pretended to give it serious thought. "I'd have to say sugar is a very close second to seeing you guys."

"I'm offended." She feigned hurt. We moved their way through the line, and Annabeth even abandoned her table to sit next to me.

"So, seriously, why did you leave the hunt?" Annabeth asked. "Was is because of.. A booooyyyy?" She teased, but underneath the superficial surface was a serious question.

I was about to answer no, but I remembered my deal with Nico, and didn't want to _lie _to her, so I gave her the closest to the truth that I could. "Just a little. It was apart of it, but no, it wasn't the main reason."

For some reason, this seemed to amused her. "Shut up. Who is it?"

I made a production of looking to make sure no one was looking before I leaned in to whisper to her. If I was going to do this, I might as well do a good job. "You know Bianca's little brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Nico." Annabeth didn't seem as enthusiastic as before.

"Well, there's just something about him that I like." I smiled, believing I had done a good job.

Annabeth's face fell. "Thals, uh, there's something you should know." Her voice sounded pained and awkward.

"What?" I wondered what objections she had. It was probably along the lines of 'He's dangerous.', 'He's a loner.', or 'Do you realize he's the son of Hades?'.

"He doesn't... really, uh, like girls." She trailed off awkwardly.

My bewildered expression must have been enough for her to elaborate with out me asking, but she definitely misunderstood why I was confused. "He's gay." Annabeth whispered gently. I wasn't confused as to what she meant, I was trying to figure out how she knew.

"You know?"

"Well, yeah. I'm one of the three, or so I thought three, people that he's told, although I'll admit it was grudgingly." It was Annabeth's turn to be confused. "You knew?"

I simply nodded. "He told me last night."

"Then why did you-" I cut her off.

"It's a long story, and I'd prefer not to discuss it at the breakfast hall. Who are the other two?"

Luckily, she understood what I was referring to. "Jason and Hazel. He didn't really want to tell Jason, but the circumstances forced it, and after he told Jason, he felt his sister had a right to know.'

"Why'd he tell you?" I was curious; Nico hadn't ever seemed to be that close to Annabeth.

"It was apart of an apology as to why he was usually so cranky with me." She responded. I could tell she was holding back, but I had held back information myself.

Percy chose that moment to sneak up behind Annabeth and give her a bear hug before plopping down next to her one the bench, efficiently ending the topic. "It looks like you've come back to us, eh Sparky?"

"I suppose so, Kelphead." I smiled despite the seriousness of the conversation before.

"Well, it's good to have you back. Especially we'll only be training at camp for another year or two."

I counted the years. "Nuh-uh! Where did all the time go?"

"Not all of us could be immortal and never age." Percy teased. "Some of us had to grow up and get old. So, what were you guys talking about?"

I tried with all of my might to send a telepathic message to Annabeth, but she already knew not to mention Nico. "We were just talking about how awesome this year is going to be with her back." Annabeth smiled. I couldn't tell if it was forced or not.

"Well, Thalia, I'm going to have to steal Annabeth from you for a while, because we've got a sword fighting class to teach."

"Alright." I sighed. "I find you once you're done!" I called after them as they left. I finished my now soggy coco-puffs in solitude, before going to wander around.

I eventually found my way to the cluster of cabins in camp. It was so different from what I remembered. The first time I had came to camp, there were only a measly twelve cabins, with a clearly overflowing Hermes cabin. Now, there had to be at least several dozen cabins, and they were now putting up different cabins for Roman-only gods and goddess.

"Hello, you're up surprisingly early for someone who just lost immortality." A tenor voice said from behind me.

"Good gods Nico! Don't sneak up on me like that." I whipped around to face him. He just smirked at me, satisfied in having startled me.

His expression darkened as he said, "Why don't we finish up our deal from last night in my cabin?"

I just nodded, and followed him to the Hades cabin. It looked pretty wicked. The outside was made of wrought iron and inlaid with obsidian and onyx. The interior was just as impressive. The walls were of dark, ebony-stained wood, and the tiles of the floor were inlaid with various precious gems. It was rather open. No walls separated the mini-kitchen from the living area. All of the furniture was black leather, except for the ebony and glass tables. His door was open, revealing a clean room, with a super huge circular bed, draped in satin, blood-red sheets with black throw-pillows.

"Come, sit." He gestured to a reclining chair for me. I went ahead and plopped down, waiting for him to speak first.

"I-I'm don't really know how this works." He confessed. "I've never done this before. But I had to do _something _so everyone else wouldn't find out. I'll pay you just about anything that you want, whether it be gold, jewels, drachmas, bills, favors, etc." He looked nervous, and jumpy, like he was expecting an angry mob at any moment.

"I haven't really done this either." I chuckled dryly. "Why don't we figure out exactly what this is going to entail before we talk about payment." It seemed fair to know what I was doing, exactly, before figuring out what I was doing it for.

Nico exhaled in what seemed to be relief. "I need you to be my girlfriend, and it needs to be so no one could guess, and the few people that know doubt themselves" He said somewhat more confidently.

"So it needs to be really physical." I mused. I wasn't quiet sure why I had signed myself up for this disaster waiting to happen. At least Nico had gotten taller and put on a little more muscle since he was a kid.

Nico simply nodded. I guess he was too embarrassed to actually say it out loud. I'm not sure why, but I really realized just how hard this was for him to do. Maybe is was how ashamed he seemed, or maybe it was just his sadness. It was hard for me to believe that he'd go through all this trouble. I couldn't imagine paying someone I wasn't attracted to, to date me and be physical with me in public just so no one knew how I really was.

I attempted to make this as professional as it could be. "So, since we need to seem like a regular couple, what do you say to holding hands after tomorrow, hanging out most of today, and having our 'first kiss' on Saturday?" I asked tentatively. It wasn't like me to be so gentle, but Nico seemed to fragile at the time for my regular bluntness.

His shoulders slumped slightly. "Alright. What do you want in return?"

I thought about it for a moment. "For the time while we are dating, if Apollo comes anywhere within seeing distance, we immediately start holding hands, kissing, whispering, hugging, or something along those lines. It's more of a favor; Apollo's been a royal pest since I've been released from my oath, and with any luck he'll get it through his head I'm not interested. As for anything else, I'll wait until after we 'break up' since I have no clue as to what else could possibly be better than getting rid of Apollo." I added the last part on to try and lighten the mood.

It worked, seeing as he cracked a small smile. "Okay."

"I'll see you later, 'Kay. I'm going to go talk to Annabeth and Percy for a little bit, before they have to teach their next class, since I didn't get to talk to them a whole lot this morning." I noticed his expression darkened slightly after I mentioned Percy, and couldn't help but wonder what Percy had done to him.

I finally left and cast one last look at the slightly foreboding cabin before going to track down Wise girl and Seaweed-brain.

* * *

**Yay! It's done, and done really soon too! I just absolutely love reviews, and it would mean a lot to me if you could just write even a teeny-tiny review. Because I just love hearing what you guys think, all of the time. Be sure to let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beautiful readers, I'm back! I'm not what it is about this story, but I feel compelled to update again! Maybe I feel bad for how this story is going to get treated in November. (I will literally have no time for anything in November.) Anyways, Here's the next chapter! **

Annabeth and Percy were fairly easy to find. I could have heard Annabeth's screams of delight a mile away. When I walked in to the sword fighting arena, Percy was in the process of mercilessly tickling his girlfriend. Looks like it was time to butt in.

As carefully as I could, I snuck around to the edge of the arena where they couldn't see me, keeping to the shadows against the wall. Although I wasn't nearly as good as when I was a hunter, I could still creep up behind the two unsuspecting love birds.

Throwing my arms around them, I screamed "Boo!" as loudly as I could into their ears. The look on their faces was absolutely _priceless. _They looked like Thanos had walked in and asked if they wanted to take a tour of Tartarus again.

Annabeth smacked her arm. "What was that for?" She pouted.

"Because I felt like it."

Annabeth opened her mouth, as if to argue, but she must have decided against it.

"Anyways, I want an update on camp life, stat." I chuckled. "I've been gone for so long, it's barely recognizable."

"We do have something to tell you." Annabeth was smiling so wide, it was a wonder her face didn't split. "Do you mind if I tell her, Perce?"

"Go right ahead." Percy was smiling as well, but his happiness seemed more inward, rather than exuberant like Annabeth.

Annabeth thrust her left hand out in front of me. On her finger was a silver ring, with a huge peal in the center, and bits of polished, mother of pearl seashell and bluish green pieces of an opal-like stone called ammolite set around it. "Percy just gave me a promise ring!" She practically squealed. Whew, I thought Seaweed-brain had actually _proposed. _As much as the pair were obviously in love, eighteen was a little young to get married.

I dutifully responded like any best friend would; I shrieked and embraced her. "I'm so happy for you!" Wow, a promise ring. That meant, even though he wasn't proposing yet, Percy definitely had plans to propose to Annabeth. How could so much have happened while I was gone?

"Percy, I'm going to steal Annabeth from you for a bit; I want to know all of the details." I half dragged my best friend out the door, calling to him over my shoulder.

After we were out of the arena, I started my interrogation. "How'd he do it?"

"He had just waited until all of the students were gone, got down on one knee, and said 'I have absolutely no idea what I'd do with out you. You're my best friend, the smartest person I know, and the love of my life. Will you accept this promise ring?' "

At this point, small tears of joy were starting to leak out of the corner of Annabeth's eyes. "And I said, 'Of course I will, Seaweed-brain.' You walked in on us celebrating."

"Ohhh." That made a lot more sense. Annabeth usually would have stopped Pery before it had gotten that far; she hates being tickled.

"Ok, I hate to put a damper on things, but what did you mean this morning, about Nico?" She looked at me curiously.

"Well, let's just say I'm doing Nico a favor. He asked me to help him out, and I agreed." I really hoped I didn't have to say the rest. Annabeth, being the wonderfully smart person she is, understood.

"Oh, he's paying you to be his 'girlfriend.' "

I nodded. It surprised me when Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder and said, "You're a really good friend, did anyone ever tell you that, Thals?"

"No, but thanks." I sighed.

"Hey, I've got to go and teach the next class. See you later, 'Kay?"

"Alright, but don't try to lie; we both know that you just want to love up on Percy some more."

She laughed and put her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I've been caught red handed."

I laughed as well, and went off to find Nico. It didn't take very long, but unfortunately, I would soon have an unexpected pest. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a certain tall, handsome, and annoyingly cheerful sun god, making his way towards me. I sped up my walking, and looped my arm through Nico's, who was waiting in front of the Hades cabin.

I wasn't a moment too soon. "Thals, baby." His musical voice said from behind me. Ugh, blech. "How do you feel about you, me and the sun chariot for some private driving lessons?"

"Hmm, no thanks." I said in a falsely polite voice. "_Nico _here is showing me around camp, since everything has changed so much since I was last here."

"Oh come on! I can stop by and show you around any time. It's only like once a month I can stop by to give you driving lessons." Apollo attempted to persuade.

"I'm sure. I'll be good here. Maybe one of your _kids _would like to go driving with you." I tried to make the god feel guilty, but I had no luck whatsoever.

"I'm sure that they're all very busy." He dismissed me. "But you, you're just hanging out with Hade's kid."

I actually glared at the god now. "Hey! I do happen to like this kid of Hade's."

Apollo just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. I'll be back again some other time." With that, he turned around and headed back towards his red Maserati.

I glanced at Nico, who was petrified by my side. "Oh calm down." I griped. "He's gone now."

Nico jolted out of his surprised state, and half-smiled embarrassedly at the ground.

"What do you want to do, since we're supposed to hang out for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Hmm, does listening to Greenday and sitting down by the beach sound okay to you?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Sure. I've even got my iPod with me."

We made out way down to the beach. I didn't even realize that we still had linked arms until we got ready to settle down. With a small blush, I removed my arm from his, although he didn't seem to notice. I settled down on a piece of driftwood, and he sat down beside me. I put my iPod on shuffle, on my Greenday playlist. We sat in silence for the first few songs. Not an awkward silence , like when you don't know what to say, but more of a companionable, comfortable silence.

Nico finally broke the quiet by asking "Why did you leave the hunters? Was it because of a special someone?" His voice wasn't bubbly like Annabeth's when she had asked virtually the same question earlier, but rather had a sober interest.

"I probably wouldn't be doing this for you if I did." I felt the need to point out. "But no, I haven't really liked anyone since Luke, and I got over him a long time ago."

"Why?" It was such a simple question, but held a million answers. I decided to go with the least complicated one I could think of.

"Part of it was because I had joined the hunters, and the other part was, I couldn't wrap my head around how Luke, protector and leader of my little run-away trio, turned evil. You never really knew who he was before, so you can't understand just how much he changed. When I found out, I felt like my personal sun had imploded. He was so happy before... and I just don't like to take chances when someone like who he was before could go so wrong." I trailed off at the end, not really wanting to talk about it.

Nico patted my arm sympathetically. "The person I liked was one of the only people to pay positive attention to me, especially after my sister died, and now, they're in a deep and commited relationship. I want them to be happy, but a lot of the time, I really wish I wasn't around to watch it. "

"You seem to be pretty curious about my life. Why's that?"

"It's easier to concentrate on someone else's problems than my own." He chuckled humorlessly.

I even cracked half a smile. "We're a mess, aren't we? Thanks for helping me out with Apollo. I don't think I could stand to spend all day with him, stuck up in the air."

Nico shrugged his shoulders. "Although dealing with Apollo would be pretty annoying, I figured you'd at least like to fly, since you're the daughter of Zeus."

"Nope."

"Huh?" It was almost cute how confused he looked.

"You can't tell anyone, but I'm afraid of heights."

"You're joking right?" He smugly smirked.

"I really wish I was."

"I can't believe this. Thalia Grace, the bold and fearless, daughter of Zeus, almighty lord of the sky, is afraid of heights. Please tell me you see the irony in this.'

"I know, it's just horrible luck, isn't it?" His only response was to keep chuckling.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. Craning my head slightly, I saw several nymphs whispering and pointing at us, no doubt gossiping. The news of the new 'couple' would spread through Olympus like wild fire. A few Aphrodite kids were staring in our direction as well. It wouldn't be too long before the gossip would be all over camp.

"Hey," I said standing up, and pulling him to his feet afterwards. "Why don't we head back and grab something to eat from the dinning hall, since it's way past noon?"

"Sounds good to me." He was still smiling, surprisingly. Maybe one of these days, he'd smile for longer than ten minutes, something for me to strive for.

Lunch was a delicious, white-bread, peanut butter sandwich with Doritos. It was perfect. We continued to wander together through camp, occasionally commenting on various things that were going on.

Once it got to be about six, we went our separate ways to go and get ready for dinner. Dinner ended up being roast chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy (I was loving camp food more and more.)

I flopped onto my bed after eating s'mores and socializing at the campfire. I hadn't noticed it before, but the statue of Zeus looked eerie in the center of the cabin. I'd have to find another place for it later. The day had gone much better than I had expected. Nico didn't strike me as the type who'd be that way. Either way, his friendship was comforting.

* * *

**Hi! Another quick chapter. I just feel so inspired to write for this cause, I just can't help myself. Thalico is in it to win it! I really hope Rick finds a way to make it work anyways. (Probably won't though.) :( My poor sunken ship. At least there's fanfiction. Be sure to let me know what you thought of it in the reviews! (because reviews just inspire me and secretly boost my self-esteem.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, gorgeously fantastic readers! I'm back, with one last chapter before NaNoWritMo, just because I love this story so much. To Mrs. Di Angelo (OMG, Thalia *formerly Grace* reviewed my story!) I'm not sure what you mean by 'use apostrophes correctly.' The only thing that I can think of is sometimes, I accidentally use an apostrophe instead of quotation mark (I have bad eyesight, even with my glasses), so if you specify what you mean, I'd be happy to fix give you guys a bit of a timeline, Thalia arrived at camp on Monday, made a deal and hung out with Nico on Tuesday, and now it's Wednesday. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Justin Bieber (Thank god, no offense, bielebers.)**

It was obvious that Nico had woken up on the wrong side of that round bed of his. He sulked towards me from his cabin, a scowl etched on his features. He looked as if he had just rolled out of bed and threw on a new set of clothes. His hair looked slightly greasy, and could have passed for a very tidy bird's nest. Purple, bruise like shadows stained the area under his eyes and contrasted against his pale skin, making them look slightly sunken.

I couldn't help but wonder what had put him in such a foul mood. He grudgingly grabbed my hand, holding it gingerly. I surprised him by yanking him towards my cabin, and dragging him inside.

He glared at me. "What was that for?"

"Who peed in your cheerios?" I countered, with a touch of venom.

He looked baffled for half a second before retorting "No one!"

"Then what's you're problem. You look like someone blared Justin Bieber in your cabin all night so you couldn't sleep, and your mood is about as mean as a hungry hydra."

His eyes shifted down to stare at the floor. "I couldn't sleep." He muttered.

"Why not?" I prodded, hoping for an answer.

"I don't like talking about it." He responded vaguely. So much for an answer.

I sighed. You sometimes had to pick and choose your battles; this was not one of them. "Fine, but let's head down to breakfast. I'm starving."

"You're always starving in the mornings."

I shrugged; he was right. I was definitely not a breakfast-skipper. Glancing at him again, I remembered just how messy his hair was. Bedhead had nothing on his 'do.

As quickly as I could, I leaned up on my toes and attempted to smooth his hair down. Fortunately, my efforts showed some results, and his hair looked only like someone had half-gelled his hair. Nico silently fumed at me for a moment, before grasping my hand a bit firmer than before.

"We're supposed to look _happy._" I hissed at him. "It doesn't make us seem like a budding couple if we're scowling as we hold hands." I reminded him.

"_Happy_." He said experimentally, as if he were trying out the word for the first time.

"_ Yes, _happy." I responded sarcastically. "Now once you find a way to frown wrong-side-up, we'll go to breakfast."

He cracked a smile. A sarcastic, slightly pained smile, but a smile nevertheless. That was good enough for me.

I rushed down to the breakfast hall, and drug him alone behind me. A small, startled gasp passed through the campers as they took in the scene. I imagined they saw a punk girl, blushing and grinning, pulling along Hade's kid, who was actually _smiling _for once.

I let go of his hand and sat at my table. Nico's hand had been sweaty and slightly clammy, most likely from nerves.

As I gobbled my own breakfast, I watched Nico eat his. It seemed that food improved his attitude, even if by only a little.

I started my classes today. I had signed up for Annabeth's and Percy's swords fighting class; I could never miss an opportunity to harass them. In addition to that, I took a Greek and Latin language class, a simple forging class, and an art elective.

Before I left for my first class, I managed to stop Nico on his way out of the hall.

"So really, what was bothering you?" I inquired. I was even more curious because of his previous vague answer.

He anxiously glanced around, before finally responding. "Nightmares."

I almost laughed. Almost. It was no secret that demigods had nightmares, whether they be about the future, or horrible things they had seen in the past. Surly there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Nightmares about what?" I prompted, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

His eyes darkened, and emotions flicked through his gaze. I could read them just like an open book, most of them anyways. I recognized fear, anxiety, and betrayal, but there was one I couldn't quite pinpoint. "Like I said, I don't like talking about it." He muttered.

I sighed. That was probably the most I'd get out of him today. It was all about choosing your battles, and although he hadn't fessed up completely,  
I'd persuade him to someday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my gorgeous readers! I've had some spare time, so I felt like showing my Thalico story a little love. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I have been swamped with activities. The most recent one was my junior parliamentary procedure contest, (we got first place) and I was locked in a room with my idiot teammates all day, and one of them virtually sexually harassed me. He would randomly just grab my hand, touch my shoulders, or put his arm around my waist, and made lots of inappropriate comments. It's a good thing there were other people around, because otherwise, I would have brutally murdered him. Nico's and the 'other' POVs are going to be written in 3rd person, and Thalia's in first. Anyways, here's the chapter! **

He turned away from her, and wandered amongst the shadowed woods. Many demigods had nightmares, but he would forever be reliving the worst moments of his life into slumber. Even during the day, images came back to haunt him, just as inescapable during the day as they were in his subconscious mind at night. He shuddered as his mind played a flashback.

_ The space was near pitch black. Cobblestones paved the even ground, and he stumbled, desperately searching for a way to escape. He was helpless and virtually without senses, but the primitive instinct to flee burned within him. A cruel, twisted deity's laughter echoed around him, mocking him in its rich, melodic cadences. _

_A soft _hiss _could be heard as a arrow whizzed past his cheek. A volley of pink tipped, heart-fletched arrows followed the first. Miraculously, he managed to avoid them all, or so he thought, until one lodged deep in his side. Gasping in pain, he felt the hot rivulets pouring from the wound, running in crimson trails down his side. A split second later, a second pain hit him. The traitorous poison on the tip slowly spread through his veins like liquid fire. _

_Struggling to concentrate, he attempted to wrench the barb out of his skin. The malicious laughter continued to mock him, obviously enjoying his suffering as he fumbled blindly. _

_Another cloud of arrows hailed down upon him. There was no hope now; the wicked toxin had already entered his bloodstream, making conscious thought a near impossibility. _

_He finally went down, having fully succumbed to Cupid's curse, and having been needled by arrows more than a pincushion was by pins. _

That was about when he woke up screaming, always screaming.

A faint glimmer caught his eye, and he turned to see his reflection in a fragment of broken glass on the ground.

Thalia had a just cause to be worried. Anyone who hadn't seen him regularly would have thought he was on Death's doorstep. With an inward chuckle, he realized it was an apt description. Dark shadows stained the area under his eyes form lack of sleep, giving them a slightly sunken and bruise like appearance. His skin was pale, almost translucent, more than likely from his lack of sunlight and the trauma of his several near death experiences.

Most nights, only minor nightmares plagued his subconscious. To others, they would have been absolutely horrifying, but he had long grown accustomed to them.

Visions of people dying gruesome deaths, or spirits being tortured, or even his experience of being locked inside a bronze jar could hope to hold a candle to the horror of 'the dream.'

The grand emperor of his nightmares was the dream of Cupid's life-destroying arrows. The worst part was the grain of truth that was the foundation of the nightmare.

Eros had forever, totally and completely broken him. He was forced to his knees and an unwilling confession had been pried out of the darkest corner of his heart, in front of Jason, nonetheless.

It would always be the most humiliating day of his existence, even if he lived a thousand lifetimes. Even since he had first developed his feelings, it had become his personal goal to destroy them. Every time he saw _him, _he put on a facade of being cold and indifferent, in hopes of quashing the butterflies in his gut.

He didn't want to feel that way. He'd trade every drachma in the word not to. It was hopeless, because obviously Percy's affections weren't as such. So, he had refused to accept his feelings. If he didn't verbally acknowledge them, they might just fade away.

All of that changed when he was forced to admit his feelings. Ever since then, it felt as though his words were constantly suffocated him, hanging over him in a choking cloud of resentment, and tormented his night hours.

He finally emerged from the woods onto the top of a small cliff overlooking the glassy green sea, sparkling in the warm sunlight. He knew he'd find Thalia later to keep up the facade, but strangely, he was looking forward to her company.

* * *

Meanwhile, the entire camp seemed to be alight with gossip. Even the trees whispered amongst themselves. Over by Zeus's fist, two nymphs were discussing the budding couple.

"Did you see them holding hands?" The water nymph giggled to the tree nymph.

"I did! I did! And did you see how she fixed his hair?" She giggled back .

Ironically, almost the entire Aphrodite cabin was having roughly the same conversation, only they were plotting.

"Thalico is just sooooo cute!" exclaimed one girl.

"I know! Punk Love is just _adorable! _I wonder how long it'll be before those two get together?" A bubbly blonde gushed.

"Probably not for ages." A third girl complained. "Everyone knows that Thalia is 'just on a break' from the hunters. Puh-lease, she's just using that as a cover up to be with _Nico!" _

"Like, yeah. And she won't want to make Artemis suspicions, so she won't be like 'No way, gurl! You can't just leave the hunters for some really hot guy!' " A ditzy red heaf agreed vigorously.

"I'll just die if we have to wait too long for them to get together!" The first girl whined.

The bubbly blonde grinned evilly, before asking, "Are you guys thinking what I am?

"Do tell." Piper had just entered the cabin.

The poor blonde squeaked in fear. "Ah.. Uhhum, we were just talking about how to push together a new couple! I mean... They're not _technically_ a couple yet, but they obviously will be."

Piper's eyes sparkled with interest. "Who is it?"

"_Thalia Grace_ and _Nico Di Angelo." _Piped up the red head.

"Them?" Piper sounded flabbergasted.

"Yeah! You've like missed out on everything while you were at camp Jupiter!"

Chuckling as she left, she muttered, " This ought to be good."

As soon as Piper left, the blonde quickly whispered "I vote we call in a favor from Izzy and Malcolm."

"Agreed!" The entire group giggled.

"I'll go talk to them now!" One particularly excited brunette chirped before rushing out the door.

* * *

He wondered along the cliff until he finally spotted Thalia flinging stones into the sea, appearrently lost in thought.

Not evrn attempting to be sneaky, he walked up next to her . "Hey." He said nonchalantly.

"Ah!" Thalia shrieked breathily. She started to topple forward, over the edge if the cliff, when he managed to snag one of her wrists and pull her back. He assumed he pulled a little too hard, because she flew backwards, crashing into his chest. Some how, he managed to keep them both from both falling into the sea, but the result was an awkward tangle of limbs in a limbo.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malcolm from the Athena cabin and his girlfriend, Isabella from the Heremes cabin. She usually just goes by Izzy, though. Never call her 'Isabella' or 'Bella'; you will find yourself hanging from the flagpole in your underwear the next morning, as one poor Apollo kid found out once.

Seeing them was definitely not a good omen. He desperately tried to untangle himself from her, but it was too late. Izzy and Malcolm had ran up behind them and gave them a final push to send them falling into the ocean. His last thought before he hit the water was '_Posieden, please don't drown us.' _

Luckily for them, the sea stayed calm enough, although they were now drenched in salt water. Peals of laughter could be heard from above, and he assumed they must look quiet commical, which was probably the only thing keeping Poseidon from releasing his wrath upon them.

"MALCOLM, YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUC-" he quickly silenced her by placing his hand over her moth, fully expecting her to bite him, and he was prepared to endure it. Much to his surprise, she licked his hand. Out of surprise and partial disgust, he made the mistake of yanking his hand away. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she hollered at him.

Slowly, but surly, they floundered their way to the beach. Thalia was out for blood.

"Calm down, _Mia bella!" _He growled frustratedly. "We can get revenge in a bit. Why don't we go dry off first?"

_"_Calm down? Calm down? You can_ Mia Bella_ yourself, mister! Where'd they go?"

He stuggled with thought. He had just said the first thing that had popped into his mind. _Mia Bella_ had been a pet name his father had for his mother, meaning 'my beautiful.' He shrugged it off. Right now he still had to deal with an absolutely livid Thalia.

* * *

**Yay! That chapter's finally done. I know that beginning part is pretty dark, but I hope the fluffy humor balanced it out. I'm sorry if there's an ungodly amount of typos, but I've had to type from my phone since I've been having laptop troubles. Be sure to tell me what you think in the reviews, because I just love hearing what you guys think! **


End file.
